Farewell, brother
by Bey0nd
Summary: Deuxième OS bonus à Sweet dreams, mon Cher. Quand Allister rend visite à son petit frère en février 1918...


**Hey bande de gens !**

 **Voici le deuxième OS bonus de Sweet dreams, mon Cher ! Beaucoup moins " joyeux " que le précédent, vraiment...**

 **Ici, nous aurons Allister et Arthur, les deux frères, pour une discussion fraternelle.**

 **Bonne lecture~**

* * *

 **Farewell, brother**

 _ **xXx Février 1918 xXx**_

 _ **A**_ llister fixait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes la silhouette de son frère cadet s'activer dans la cuisine. Et la maigreur de ce dernier ne lui disait absolument rien qui vaille.

 _ **I**_ l avait perdu du poids, c'était un fait ; il flottait dans ses vêtements. Mais ses gestes eux-mêmes étaient plus lents, plus maladroits ; plus déprimés.

 _ **I**_ l n'aimait pas cela.

_ _Black tea. Is that okay with you ?_ fit la voix nasillarde légèrement enrouée de son demi-frère, toujours dos à lui dans la cuisine.

_ _Don't really have any choice,_ répondit le rouquin en haussant les épaules évasivement.

 _ **U**_ n violent courant éléctrique traversa brusquement sa jambe droite, lui faisant serrer les dents le plus fort possible en retenant son souffle pour ne pas gémir, une grimace de pure souffrance déformant ses traits secs tiraillés par la guerre. L'Ecossais se tourna lourdement sur son siège pour se rasseoir convenablement, ses poings durement fermés autour du morceau de bois qui ne le quittait plus.

 _ **A**_ rthur se présenta alors dans la pièce, déposant sur la table basse deux tasses de thé fumantes, puis vint rapidement s'accroupir près de son aîné, l'air inquiet.

_ _Y-you okay...?_ demanda-t-il, en posant une main hésitante sur l'avant-bras de son frère.

 _ **C**_ e dernier le repoussa d'un geste bourru, toujours plus agressif sur le coup de la douleur ; puis, lorsque sa souffrance fut un peu moins intense, il expira d'un souffle tremblant avant de répondre d'un ton plus sypathique, une petit perle de sueur brillant sur sa tempe.

_ _It's... Nothing, really. It's what Doctors call " phantom pains ", I think._

 _ **L**_ es yeux émeraudes de son cadet dérivèrent lentement vers le bas de son corps, se fixant un instant sur le moignon atrophié qui lui demeurait en guise de membre postérieur droit.

_ _That's what happen, when you walk on mines,_ continua-t-il en soupirant.

_ _You think-_ commença le blond en se relevant, tendant ensuite l'une des tasses à son aîné.

_ _No. Fancy pants did NOT die on a mine,_ le coupa Allister en fronçant les sourcils.

 _ **L**_ e plus jeune se crispa au ton sec qu'employa le grand roux à son égard, alors qu'il s'asseyait à son tour sur le divan, tête basse, les yeux rivés sur le contenu de sa tasse de porcelaine. L'Ecossais soupira une nouvelle fois, se calant un peu mieux au fond de son fauteuil, puis reprit plus calmement.

 __ He was surely silly, but not the type to step on a mine like an idiot._

 __ You implied that you're an idiot._

 __ Shut up._

 _ **L**_ 'Anglais n'avait pas relevé les yeux de sa tasse, se contentant de la serrer à deux mains sans rien dire, évitant sensiblement le regard de son aîné. Un silence gênant s'installa entres les deux frères, qui fut brisé par le plus vieux.

_ _Anyways... I'm surprised he let you stay at his home instead of lending it to one of his brothers,_ remarqua le rouquin en s'interrompant pour boire une gorgée de thé. _You were only a li'le guy he picked up as a roommate, after all._

 __ Yes... I was just his roommate..._ souffla le blond faiblement.

 _ **A**_ llister avait bien remarqué le ton tremblant qui avait animé quelques instants la voix de son cadet. Intrigué, il se pencha légèrement vers ce dernier, lui tapotant la cuisse du bout du doigt pour attirer son attention.

_ _Hey. You okay ? I mean, you're a li'le pale ; did you see a doctor recently ?_

 __ Oh ! Yes, don't worry about it,_ répondit le blond en relevant les yeux vers son aîné.

 __ And what did he say ?_

 __ He said I'll be fine in no time. It's only a matter of a few days._

 _ **A**_ rthur afficha un faible sourire qui se voulait réconfortant, mais qui ne fit qu'ajouter une dose de stress à son frère. Son sourire était tout sauf sincère.

 _ **A**_ présent, Allister se demandait quel genre de médecin son cadet avait consulté.

_ _It's all going to be good... Nevermind it. Anyways, you're going back home now, don't you ?_ reprit le plus jeune rapidement pour changer de sujet.

_ _Yes. I served for four bloody years in the Army, but indeed, now that I'm a cripple they don't need me anymore,_ railla le rouquin, une moue sarcastique sur les lèvres. _I assume you're not going with me._

 __ No... I don't feel like going home yet,_ répondit le blond avec un nouveau sourire. _But I'm sure that Mother'll be so reassured to know that her lovely eldest son is coming back by her side_ , continua-t-il en sirotant sans soif son thé.

_ _She'd be even more glad to see all of her children together by her side,_ répliqua l'Ecossais en fronçant les sourcils.

 _ **S**_ on petit frère ne répondit rien, se contentant de soupirer longuement. Allister en était abasourdi : Arthur qui perdait sa répartie et son sarcasme habituel ?

 _ **Q**_ u'on lui rende son frère immédiatement ! Ce type était un imposteur !

_ _You... Think you could say something to Mother and the others for me ?_ demanda le cadet en ancrant son regard boisé dans les deux orbes presque similaires de son demi-frère.

 __ Well, why would I not ?_ fit Allister en haussant les épaules, sortant un cigare d'une de ses poches. _Spit it out, brat._

_ _Just tell the others that even if they are such dicks sometimes - like you indeed, I still... Kind of like them, I think..._ marmonna Arthur en ancrant de nouveau son regard dans sa tasse de thé, les joues légèrement rosées.

_ _Just like...?~_

_ _Yes. " Like. " But " dick " isn't the proper word to refer to you, Al,_ répliqua le plus jeune avec une grimace.

_ _Haaaan, that hurts to hear~_ railla l'Ecossais en soufflant un nuage de fumée grisâtre.

 __ Al._

 __ Ok ok, I'm listening seriously. I promise_ , récita d'un air solennel le rouquin en levant les deux mains au ciel, son cigare coincé entres ses dents.

 __ Then... Well, tell Mother that... I'll always love, adore and admire her, and that it wasn't her fault._

 _ **A**_ llister ricanna aux premiers mots du petit blond ; voir Arthur se confier aussi ouvertement sur ses sentiments étaient une occasion rare. Mais la seconde partie lui fit dodeliner légèrement de la tête, intrigué.

_ _What " wasn't her fault " ?_

 __ None of your buisiness,_ répliqua le blond en se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

_ _Oh, come on ! You can speak to me, you know !_

 __ I said NO !_

 _ **L**_ 'Anglais s'était un peu plus vouté sur lui-même alors qu'il avait haussé le ton sur son aîné.

_ _Please, Al... Please, I said it wasn't your buisiness..._ dit le blond avant d'ajouter plus doucement. _I'm sorry, I'm just... So tired... I just need some rest, I think..._

 _ **U**_ ne fois encore, son cadet apparut à Allister plus faible et plus fragile que d'ordinaire. Et ce dernier ne mentait pas sur sa prétendue fatigue : il avait l'air prêt à s'effondrer à tout instant.

 _ **A**_ llister hésitait à avouer à son cadet qu'il était au courant de tout, à propos de, disons, sa vie sentimentale avec Francis. Il hésitait aussi à avouer que, contrairement aux autres membres de leur fratrie, il avait la vilaine tendance à écouter aux portes lorsque l'un d'eux se faisait rabrouer par leurs parents - tout du moins, leur mère et leur beau-père excepté pour Arthur et Peter. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas indéfiniment jouer au grand frère naïf qui n'interprète l'état catastrophique de son petit frère que par la mort d'un simple collocataire. Même s'ils étaient " amis. "

 _ **A**_ vec un petit soupir, le rouquin se pencha vers l'Anglais, venant frotter affectueusement son épaule en reprenant d'un ton plus doux.

_ _You know... I'm sure that even if he's not in this world anymore, he's still there, with us. With you. I mean,_ reprit-il après une courte pause, _Francis was the type of guy who'll snuggle almost everytime he could against the people he liked, right ?_

 _ **A**_ rthur émit un petit rire qui, du point de vue du plus vieux, ressemblait fortement à un léger sanglot que le blond n'avait pas pu contenir. Mais ce dernier ne craqua pas, affichant simplement un sourire nostalgique.

_ _Right... Francis was that type of guy... Always snuggling and rubbing against people he liked-_

 __ Or also loved_ , le coupa le rouquin en inspirant puis expirant une bouffée de tabac.

 _ **L**_ 'Anglais le fixa un instant en silence, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, avant de reprendre en soupirant légèrement.

_ _He told you...?_

 __ Eeeeeeh~ Kind of..._ hasarda le plus vieux, bien heureux que son frère lui oddre de lui-même l'excuse dont il avait besoin.

_ _Don't tell the others, please..._ souffla Arthur après une courte pause, la voix tremblante. _I... I don't want the others to laugh at us... At him..._

 __ I won't say a word. Promise,_ sourit Allister en gratouillant affectueusement le derrière du crâne de son frère.

 _ **D**_ e nouveau, le silence se fit entres les deux frères. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne trouvait comment relancer leur conversation, et ce dernier s'éternisa longuement, s'étirant tandis que l'un observant le thé tiède valsant dans sa tasse et l'autre admirait les formes qui apparaissaient dans les nuages de fumée qu'il recrachait de ses poumons.

 __ I... Think you should go now_ , dit enfin le plus jeune, brisant ainsi le silence qui emplissait la pièce. _I mean, if you don't want to miss the train to Calais..._

 __ Yeah... Should probably go._

 _ **L**_ e rouquin écrasa nonchalemment son cigare dans la soucoupe de sa tasse, puis s'extirpa lourdement de son fauteuil en prenant appuis sur sa béquille en bois qui remplassait à présent sa jambe amputée. Son cadet le racompagna jusqu'à la porte, l'aidant, dans le vestibule, à renfiler son manteau, puis lui ouvrit la porte, le laissant sortir sur le palier.

_ _You sure you'll be okay ?_ demanda une énième fois Allister, toujours alarmé par le regard si vide de son frère.

_ _Yes, don't worry about me. Really. I'll be fine in no time. Maybe days, or even a few hours._

 __ Promise ?_

 __ I swear. I'm going to feel much better soon_ , répliqua le plus jeune en souriant faiblement.

_ _Alright... Then, see you li'le bro. Come to see us soon in England,_ termina le rouquin en donnant une accolade fraternelle au petit blond. _And don't you dare do anything stupid,_ le rabroua-t-il gentiment, déposant un baiser maladroit sur le front de son cadet.

 _ **C**_ e dernier, pour une fois, lui rendit son étreinte sans le repousser, posant même sa tête sur l'épaule de son grand frère. Puis, alors que ce dernier s'éloignait en clodiquant sur sa béquille dans les escaliers de l'immeuble, il referma la porte derrière lui, s'y adossant en respirant lourdement, la gorge nouée.

 _ **I**_ l mit un long moment pour se calmer, les yeux clos, collé à la porte comme si sa vie en dépendait, se répétant sans cesse dans la tête :

 _ **I**_ _t's all going to be good. I'm going to feel better soon. Really soon. Sooner as expected._

 _ **A**_ près une longue inspiration, il enfila son long manteau d'hiver, et s'approcha de la commode du salon pour en ouvrir un tiroir. Son tiroir spécial.

 _ **C**_ elui qui cachait toutes les lettres de Francis. Son Francis.

 _ **S**_ es yeux lui piquèrent, et sa gorge se noua une nouvelle fois alors que ses doigts tremblants glissaient délicatement sur l'écriture calligraphiée de l'homme de sa vie. Mais il ne craqua pas.

 _ **S**_ on regard dériva un instant vers la table basse, où trônait encore le cigare de son frère dans la soucoupe de sa tasse de thé. Il sentit son coeur se serrer alors que, les yeux fermés, il souffla doucement, comme pour s'excuser :

_ _Farewell, brother..._

 _ **S**_ es doigts tremblants agrippèrent les documents de sa si précieuse correspondance pour les placer précautioneusement dans le revers de son manteau.

 _ **P**_ uis, sans un regard en arrière, il sortit de l'appartement qui fut le théâtre de sa vie, de leur vie, et referma une dernière fois la porte à clé.

* * *

 **Traduction :**

_ Thé noir. ça te va ?

_ J'pas trop l'choix.

_ ç-ça va...?

_ C'est... Rien, vraiment. C'est ce que les docteurs appellent des " douleurs fantômes ", je crois.

_ C'est ce qui arrive quand tu marches sur une mine.

_ Tu penses-

_ Non. Fancy pants n'est PAS mort sur une mine.

_ Il avait beau être niais, il l'était pas au point de marcher sur une mine comme un idiot.

_ Tu sous-entends que tu es un idiot.

_ Ta gueule.

_ Dans tous les cas... Je suis surpris qu'il t'ait laissé son appartement, plutôt que de le céder à l'un de ses frères. T'es juste un p'tit gars qu'il a prit en colloc' après tout.

_ Oui... J'étais juste son collocataire...

_ Hey. ça va ; je veux dire, t'es plutôt pâle... T'as vu un médecin récemment ?

_ Oh ! Oui, t'inquiète pas à ce sujet.

_ Et il a dit quoi ?

_ Que j'irais mieux dans quelques jours.

_ Tout ira bien... Bref. Dans tous les cas, tu rentres à la maison maintenant, non ?

_ Ouais. J'ai servi pendant quatre putains d'années dans l'Armée, mais maintenant que je suis un infirme ils veulent plus de moi. Et tu ne rentres pas avec moi je suppose.

_ Non... J'ai pas trop envie pour l'instant... Mais je suis sûr que Mère sera siii soulagée de voir que son fils aîné lui revient sain et sauf.

_ Elle le serait encore plus si tous ses enfants lui revenaient.

_ Tu... Crois que tu pourrais leur dire quelque chose de ma part ?

_ Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas ? Crache le morceau gamin.

_ Juste dis aux autres que même s'ils sont franchement emmerdants - même toi Al, je... les aime quand même un peu.

[ jeu de mot avec Like et Love que je peux pas trop expliquer parce qu'en français c'est le même mot ]

_ J'écoute sérieusement, promis !

_ Enfin... Dis à Mère que je l'aimerai, l'adorerai, et l'admirerai toujours, et que ce n'était pas de sa faute.

_ Qu'est-ce qui " n'était pas de sa faute é ?

_ C'est pas tes affaires.

_ Oooooh aller, tu peux me le dire !

_ J'ai dis NON !

_ S'il te plait, Al... S'il te plait, j'ai dis que ce n'était pas tes affaires... Je suis désolé, je suis juste... Si fatigué... J'ai juste besoin de me reposer, je pense...

_ Tu sais... Je suis sûr que même s'il n'est plus de ce monde, il est toujours ici, avec nous. Avec toi. Je veux dire, il était le genre de personne à te coller presque tout le temps quand il t'appréciait, pas vrai ?

_ Oui, il était ce genre de personne... A toujours coller et se frotter aux personnes qu'il appréciait-

_ Ou aimait.

_ Il te l'a dit...

_ Eeeeeeeh, ouais.

_ Ne le dis pas aux autres... Je ne veux pas qu'ils rient de nous... De lui...

_ Je ne dirais rien. Promis.

_ Je... Pense que tu devrais y aller. Je veux dire, si tu ne veux pas louper le train pour Calais.

_ Ouais, j'devrais.

_ T'es sûr que tout ira bien ?

_ Oui, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Vraiment. J'irais très vite mieux. Dans quelques jours, voir même quelques heures.

_ Promets.

_ Je le jure.

_ Très bien. A bientôt alors, viens nous voir en Angleterre. Et n'essaye même pas de faire quoique ce soit de stupide !

_ Tout ira bien. J'irais mieux bientôt. Très bientôt. Plus tôt que prévu.

_ Adieu, mon frère...

* * *

 **Je vous avais prévenu que ce serait pas drôle...**

 **BREF. Laissez une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **Ciao bye~**


End file.
